


Silence is Gold

by octopus_fool



Series: Khazâd October [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, questionable parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get young Thorin to say more than a few words is like coaxing water out of stone, so his mother tries a new method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Khazâd October](http://a-grump-of-dwarves.tumblr.com/post/128714611270/khaz%C3%A2d-october), Day 11 – Thorin.

“How was your day?” Thráin asked.

Thorin shrugged. “Fine.”

Dís rolled her eyes and Frerin flicked a piece of carrot at her. Hulda and Thráin did not notice, still trying to coax words from their eldest son.

“Did anything interesting happen?”

“No.”

Hulda sighed. “What were your lessons about?”

“History and Khuzdul.”

Dís began giggling and Frerin bit his lip in order not to be graced with the same reprimanding look his sister got from their father.

“I know that,” Hulda said. “I wanted to know about what exactly.”

Now it was Thorin’s turn to sigh. “The War of Dwarves and Dragons. And we repeated the difference between noun types twelve and fifteen.”

“Was there anything in particular you found interesting?” Hulda asked.

“No.”

Hulda and Thráin exchanged glances. 

“Hulda, you know I don’t think this is a good idea….” Thráin said.

“Well, it certainly can’t go on like this. Thorin, while I wouldn’t mind your lack of enthusiasm for talking, you will have to get used to saying more than is absolutely necessary since you are the king’s eldest grandson. You know the average dwarf speaks about two thousand words a day. I don’t expect you to say that many words, but I’d like you to try and speak at least a thousand words each day.”

Thorin scowled and simply took a large spoonful of stew.

 

Hulda smiled at Thorin as he entered their dining room. “Good morning, Thorin.”

“I too wish you the very best of mornings, Amad, Adad and all who have gathered here this early morning of what promises to be a sunlit day, as the Men of Dale with their countless comments on the weather would say. I must declare that this breakfast of porridge, mushrooms, bread, bacon and eggs smells particularly splendid today and will surely make my tastebuds sing hymns of praise, which is not to say that yesterday’s breakfast was any less wonderful, quite the contrary, in fact. It is entirely fitting to begin this very day with such a breakfast, since we shall all be rather busy, seeing that…”

Thorin continued on and on as his parents watched him in stunned silence. Frerin’s mouth hung open and porridge dribbled onto the tablecloth from the spoon Dís had forgotten in mid-air. 

Finally, Thorin stopped speaking and began eating the porridge in his bowl.

“Are you alright?” Hulda asked when she found her voice again.

“Yes.”

“What was that?” Frerin asked.

Thorin just shrugged. 

“Could you perhaps give us a few more details?” Hulda asked.

“No.”

“And why not?” Hulda asked.

“I’ve said my thousand words,” Thorin replied and continued eating.

Thráin burst into laughter. “Well, at least we now know that you are quite capable of giving a speech.”


End file.
